Zoe Orimoto
Zoe Orimoto, known in Japan as Izumi Orimoto (織本 泉 Orimoto Izumi), is a fictional character in the anime series Digimon Frontier. Zoe is the only female member of the team and was chosen to wield the Spirit of Wind that holds the power of AncientKazemon. She was born in Japan but moved to Italy at a young age. She recently moved back to Japan but had problems making friends due to the culture barrier and because of her attitude. Zoe knows many Italian words and uses Italian exclamations. J.P. Shibayama (Junpei Shibayama) has a distinct crush on her, though the extent of her own feelings are unknown. She was voiced by Sawa Ishige (Japan) and Michelle Ruff (US). __TOC__ Digimon Forms ]] *Both of Zoe's Wind Spirits are temporarily transferred to Takuya's D-Tector when Takuya evolves into EmperorGreymon. Kazemon Kazemon, also known as Fairymon in Japan, is the Human Spirit of Wind. She is strong and kind and likes to attack with hurricane force winds and powerful kicks. Her name is derived from the word 'Kaze' meaning wind in Japanese. Abilities Kazemon has large butterfly like wings and lots of gizmos and gadgets that allow her to take to the air and fly. Attacks * Hurricane Wake (Brezza Petalo): Long, thin tornadoes erupt from Kazemon's fingertips which she throws at her enemies. * Tempest Twist (Tornado Gamba): Kazemon gets down on her hands and spreads her legs out she then starts to spin very quickly and then creates an strong force of wind and slams her foes. Zephyrmon Zephyrmon, also known as Shutumon, is the Beast Spirit of Wind. She is fierce and powerful and is always ready to fight and protect her friends. Considered the most beautiful of all the spirits, Zephyrmon attacks by manipulating energy, wind, slicing foes with her razor sharp claws. Her Japanese name comes from the word Shutu who is the Sumerian god of the south wind. Her English name comes from Zephyrus, the Greek god of the west wind. Surprisingly, Zoe was able to control her Beast Spirit without any challenge, contrary to the boys, whose Beast Spirits went on destructive rampages until the boys learned to control them. Zoe thinks her instant control of her Beast Spirit is due to her being a girl. However, the reason why Zoe was able to control her beast spirit so quickly was because of her need to fly. She needed to fly to save her friends, therefore easily controlling it. Abilities Zephyrmon can use her small brown wings to take the air and soar through the sky at incredible speeds. She also has the vision of an eagle. Attacks *Hurricane Gale (Wind of Pain): Throws feather-like blades of pink energy at her foes which rip and slice them with the force of a tornado. *Plasma Pods (Gilgamesh Slicer): Red energy orbs form around her hands and feet which she uses slices and dice her enemies with the power of a hurricane. See also *Digimon Frontier *JetSilphymon *Digimon Orimoto, Zoe Category:Hybrid Digimon